Team CBLT - The Fallen Angels
by Metta Techan
Summary: You know of the two gods who made the world. The older brother, and younger brother. But did you know of the angels under their command? There were four who betrayed their god. For punishment, most of the angels power was taken from them, and they were condemned to Remnant. OP OCs. OC Team. T rating for occasional language and darker theme
1. Chapter 1

Qrow could have sworn the elevator ride gets longer every time he goes to Ozpin's office. He had just returned from a high priority mission from Oz and his evaluations were required immediately. He had only been sent to look into a team of students from Haven academy. He knew why Ozpin was cautious of the teens. They were strong. Very strong. Possibly already as strong as some huntsmen.

The bell dinged to signal he had arrived at his desired floor. The doors opened, and Qrow walked into the room, beelining to Ozpin's desk where the old headmaster sat, awaiting his arrival.

"Thank you for being so efficient with this matter," Ozpin said to Qrow. "Know, what do you have to report?"

"I can see how the caught your attention. They are strong. Very strong. But nothing compared to the silver eyes. I don't see anything too special about them. I see no reason why I needed to investigate, they act like normal teens." Qrow said, handing Ozpin his scroll with student information written on it. The scroll read:

 **Team Cobalt (CBLT)**

Carr Purabaddon

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Race: Human

Weapons: Two long barrelled revolvers. Doesn't get reloaded. Grimm disappear in a flash of flame?

Semblance: Unknown

Appearance: 6ft 1. Short black hair. Eye color deep red, reportedly been seen as black, but unconfirmed. Wears a loose leather jacket with a white undershirt, and black jeans, with black military boots.

Danger Level: High due to not much information being known.

Barney Xaphan

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Race: Human

Weapons: None. Can summon weapons of fire.

Known Abilities: Summoning weapon made of fire. Complete control of fire. Able to shoot flames hotter than scientifically possible.

Appearance: 4ft 3. Extremely short dark red hair. Eye color deep red, turns to a brighter red when angry. Wears a loose white shirt with a red dragon on back. Blue jeans, with a pair of red sneakers.

Danger Level: High when calm, extreme when aggravated. Flames cannot be controlled or put out without his intervention.

Lapis Gadreel

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Race: Human

Weapons: Giant Sword. Has been rumored that the blade can fire flames.

Semblance: Unknown

Appearance: 5ft 9. Long blue hair. Eye color matches. Wears a White jacket with blue undershirt, and matching blue jeans. Also wears white boots.

Danger Level: Low, unless threatened. Queen of the team. Barney and Tyrian will fight anyone who aggravates her.

Tyrian Uzza

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapons: None. Uses his fists only when fighting

Semblance: Overpowered Strength

Appearance: 7ft 3. Crew cut deep purple colored hair. Eyes match his hair, deep purple color. Wears a white tank top, with purple shorts, and is seen to almost never wear shoes.

Danger Level: High. His strength is unmeasured, but rumored to be incredibly strong, but has a cool head, and would rather discussion to violence.

"I still don't see a reason you needed me to look into them." Qrow stated to Ozpin.

Ozpin just sat there smiling. "Why the threat assessments? They are only students?"

"Force of habit. Now why was I even checking into them?"

"The team requested a transfer. However, something seems… odd. Lionheart was the first to detect it from his students, and asked me about it. Then, after their transfer request, I wanted you to look into the students for me."

Qrow raised his eyebrows quizzingly.

"You know of the two gods who made the world. The older brother, and younger brother. But did you know of the angels under their command? During the time of their feud, their angels were the ones who did their bidding. When the brothers made peace, the angels were removed from the world, and sent back to their realm. However, there were four who betrayed their god. They left them in the midst of the fued to live peaceful lives by themselves. The gods were furious, of course. When the brothers made peace, they decided to finally deal with the fallen angels. For punishment, most of the angels power was taken from them, and they were condemned to live on remnant, helping the new people that lived there."

"You can't think these kids could be those angels do you?" Qrow said, almost laughing.

"I am not sure, but with what is stiring out there, I'm begginning to hope that they are." Ozpin spun his chair around to look out his window.

He pulled out his scroll, tapping a few times, before lifting it to his ear.

"Glynda, approve team CBLT's transfer request. They begin at the start of the new term."

 **In a dark forest, unknown location:**

Revolver shots were heard. The beowolf that had been there disappeared in a flash of flame.

"There's another one." A voice state, sounding bored. "Barney, no setting the forest on fire again. We are just clearing grimm, not clearing enough forest for a new kingdom."

"Yeah, yeah," A second voice said, just before a burst of flames appeared, obliterating more grimm.

"Seriously Barney. We got in a lot of trouble last time you started a forest fire. You need to be more careful." A female voice stated from nearby, before her large blade sliced through an ursa.

"Guys, can you quieten down please, I'm trying to take a nap." A fourth voice called out from nearby. An ursa minor came up behind the large teen, roaring loudly.

"I said, quiet please." The teen said to the ursa, somehow expecting it to listen.

The ursa swung a paw at the boy, but the teen lifted his arm in defense, before punching the ursa's stomach with such force, a hole was made where his fist made contact.

"Much better…"

 **Hey guys, so I have had this idea in my head for a while, and had to start it. Sorry the first chapter is short, but I will make up for it in the next couple chapters.**

 **Those of you who are waiting for my other fanfics, don't stress, their chapters are being worked on, but it is tough getting it done between work. I am trying hard.**

 **Let me know of what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long, been pretty busy with work. Here is a chapter for this one, hopefully you enjoy :)**

The loud engines of motorbikes could be heard over the loud chatter of students chatting in the academy courtyard. Four bikes entered, drawing everyone's attention immediately. The first motorbike had a massive skull covering the front of the engine, with the front wheel far ahead. Painted completely black, with flames painted from the eyes of the skull backwards. The second was completely white, with silver wings going down the sides. The third was painted red, with flames painted all around from the bottom up. A skull was sitting on the front light. Whether it was real, or fake, none could tell. The fourth was a plain black bike, but the engine was easily twice the size of the others.

The loud noises of the engines drew Yangs attention immediately. Anyone game enough to ride a motorbike to school with Glynda about she had to meet. She bolted out of the dorm room she had just walked into, running towards the noise. She had spent all break working on her precious baby, and had just finished detailing it before the had to come back for the new semester.

'I didn't think anyone from school owned bikes,' she wondered to herself as she got closer to the noise. 'Hmm, must be transfer students I guess. They're a bit early though.' Yang turned the corner and ran straight into Ruby.

"Oof" Ruby called out, being sent to the ground by the brawler.

"Sorry Rubes, didn't see you there," Yang stretched out her hand to help her sister up.

"That's ok." She smiled, getting up. "What's all this ruckus though? Do you know?"

"Yeah!" Yang said excitedly. "The noise is the engine of motorbikes, like mine, just a bit louder. Come on, let's go check them out before Glynda catches them."

The pair walked into the courtyard to see two of the four riders doing donuts around an obviously angry Glynda. Ruby and Yang couldn't help but laugh.

"STOP THOSE BIKES RIGHT NOW BEFORE I AM FORCED TO TAKE ACTION!" Glynda yelled out furiously.

The first rider, who was wearing a loose leather jacket over a white shirt, and black jeans laughed, looking back to his comrade, asking, "Should we?"

His comrade, who was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans just laughed. "NOPE" he yelled back.

The two continued their charade, and Yang notice a red dragon on the back of the shorter one's white shirt.

Glynda's temper was rising, before she yelled out, "ENOUGH!" thrusting forward her riding crop, causing a wave of telekinetic energy to go flying to the first rider. His bike swerved, before he got in control again.

"I guess we should stop." He called out, coming to a halt next to the other two riders, who were chatting beside their bikes. The second rider, doing the same.

Yang finally got a good look at the riders and their bikes. The first rider stood up, walking over to Glynda.

"No need be so grumpy about it prof, we were just having some fun after a long ride. We are team CBLT, we were accepted transfer here by Professor Ozpin. I am Carr Porabaddon, Team Leader.

The second rider to enter the academy walked over to Glynda also, "Lapis Gadreel, nice to meet you."

The other two riders walked over as well, "Barney," The short one nodded. The last one to walk over bowed slightly, easily overshadowing the entire group. "I am Tyrian, nice to make your acquaintance."

Glynda just sighed out of frustration, "It would be nice if you could keep you theatrics to a minimum with the festival just around the corner please. We don't need any more worries to deal with thank you. You have already been sent your dorm location to you scrolls. Go get yourselves settled. Your bikes can be locked up somewhere out of the way. For some reason, Professor Ozpin has allowed them to stay here. Much to my dismay." She finished as she walked away, leaving the team to laugh amongst themselves.

Ruby and Yang was dumbstruck. They had never seem Glynda back down so quickly. They had to meet these new people. They ran over to the new arrivals.

"Hey," Ruby called out as they arrive at the new team.

"Greetings." Carr replied, smiling to the young student.

"You guys, h- h- how did you get Glynda to back down so quickly?" Yang excalimed.

"Oh, Carr and Ozpin go waaaayy back." Lapis laughed. "No one really dares to go against him these days."

"Not so true," Tyrian interjected, "Ironwood is always going against him. I'm sure if he had the chance, Master Carr would've been locked up long ago."

Ruby's and Yang's jaws dropped at the new information. "Your a criminal?" Ruby excalimed, pointing a finger at Carr.

"No, more like he thinks my semblance is too dangerous for me to be allowed to walked about freely. He thinks I should be locked up, never to see the light of day again. He found out the hard way, it's not that easy." He replied, laughing to himself at the inside joke.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Barney said, tapping Tyrian and pointing to the sky. The others looked up also, noting the massive ships that appeared above the academy.

"Well, an entire army coming after me, that is a first," Carr stated, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, seems like you really pissed him off huh." Barley laughed.

"Umm, sooo. Are you guys competing in the tournament?" Ruby asked

"Tch, are we, we're winning the thing, right guys?" Carr turned to his team, who just nodded. "Yeah yeah," they replied.

"Ooh Ooh, what kind of weapons do you have?" Ruby asked, jumping on her toes excitedly.

"Not saying." Carr shut her down immediatly. Ruby slumped, obviously upset.

"You don't have to be mean about it," Yang said to him, obviously angry he upset her sister.

Carr sighed, "Lapis, can I borrow your sword please?"

"Sure," Lapis replied, before dragging her fist downwards, before a massive broadsword appeared in her hand in a head of flames.

Ruby looked like she had stars in her eyes, in awe of the weapon. "That's incredible," she mumbled, admiring the blade in Lapis' hand, before it soon disappeared again, in a flash of flames.

"Anyways, the tournament starts in a couple days, we better get going and settle before our fight. See you Ruby and Yang." Carr said, before turning and leaving with his team to their dorm.

 **Dorm Room of Team CBLT**

Carr stretched his back as they walked into their room. "Man that was a long ride." He brought his hands forward, clapping them together before bringing them a couple centimeters apart. Behind him, a large door appeared from a black mist, and on his right hand, a tattoo with the same door appeared.

The lard door opened, and a skeleton walked out, pushing a bunch of luggage infront of him, before turning around and walking back again.

Once the skeleton had left, Carr slapped the tattoo gently, and it faded, along with the large door that had just appeared.

 **There you go guys, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, couldn't help myself, I REALLY want to get to a fight scene soon, so here is another chapter.**

The crowd roared, applauding the contestants in the arena. Cardin and Sky walked to the centre of the arena, waving to the crowd above them.

"Cardin and Sky from CRDL are versing the newly arrived Carr and Barney from Team CBLT. This is going to be a match you won't forget for the rest of the festival, I can assure you that." Professor Oobleck called over the loudspeakers.

Carr walked to the centre of the stage, having swapped his leather jacket for a leather vest, with angel wings embroidered on the back, and CBLT spelt above it. Barney followed close behind, having not changed at all.

"Now remember," Carr said, just loud enough for Barney to hear, "No killing, no drawing blood. You knock them out of the arena, or deplete their aura, nothing more. If you go beyond that you will be punished severely. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" he replied, not wanting to anger his leader out of fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you know the rules by now, let see the stage for their battle." Professor Port bellowed. The biome spinned began. It landed on fire and forest. Around the contestants, the arena began to change accordingly. The fire biome behind team CBLT, and the forest behind team CRDL.

"3! 2! 1! BEGIN!" Professor Port called.

Cardin and Sky ran to the forest, ducking down for cover, taking pot shots from behind tree cover at their opponents.

Carr just sighed, "Barney, this once, and only this once, you can burn down the whole forest."

"REALLY?!" Barney exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, just do it."

Barney walked forward, a huge grin on his face. Stretching out his hand, hot flames spring forward, engulfing the whole forest on fire. No sooner had he done this, then Cardin and Sky came bolting out, trying to avoid the hot flames, straight at Carr.

"Enough Barney. Now it's my turn. Feel the power of the angel of death." He stepped forward, pulling out both of his revolvers. He lifted his left revolver, firing it.

From the first shot, time seemed to slow down. He spun his left revolver, which he had just fired, and raised his right one, aiming at Cardin, before spinning it, and firing his left at Sky. He repeated this a couple dozen times in the span of a couple seconds, before both their auras were depleted.

"Tch, too easy." Carr scoffed, before walking off to the shocked faces of the entire crowd.

 **In the fair grounds with Team CBLT:**

"Wasn't that a bit much Carr, going that hard on them?" Lapis asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No, they needed to be shown true power. Besides, our only task here is to find Cinder before she does something that can't be undone. If we come across her, no limitations. You kill her, understood?" Carr stated, obviously angry.

"Yes sir."

Carr saw an eavesdropper out of the corner of his eye. Emerald. He glared at her, letting her know she was caught, before she dashed off, scampering like a scared little rabbit.

 **With Cinder and her accomplices in their dorm:**

"UGH! Why is he HERE?!" Cinder yelled angrily. "How did he find us? We had all possible angles covered. How does he know we're here?!"

"Maybe he doesn't and he's here just for the festival?" Mercury said hopefully.

"He know's we're here, just not our exact location. I overheard his conversation with his team in the fairgrounds. If they come across you Cinder, they will attack you, and I doubt they will care who is around if that happens."

"Oh really? Well then, in that case, let's give him what he wants. Emerald, when the time is right, use this," Cinder sent Emerald a file to her scroll, "The whole speech is on there. Now then, Seems like I'll be taking Mercury's place, but instead of the bimbo, how about someone with a little more… mystery."

Cinder tapped her scroll until the face of Carr appeared next to hers, evidently changing the 'randomisation order' of the next match.

"I hope you don't mind Mercury." Cinder chuckled. "But I think he needs to learn to keep his business elsewhere."

Cinder pressed a couple buttons on her scroll, before making a call.

"Yes, we're moving ahead of schedule… A couple days from now….Yes... Thank You." Cinder grinned at the results of her call.

 **The stadium, a couple days later:**

Carr walk to the middle of the stadium confidently, still wearing his vest instead of his jacket, revolvers in their holsters by his side. He looked over at the other side of the stadium to see his opponent. Cinder! Carr just grinned at his luck. He didn't care if the whole world saw. His duty was to do what others could not.

"You know, you saved me a lot of trouble from hunting you down," Carr called over as Cinder walked onto the centre of the stadium.

"Well, better to fight here than elsewhere. I'm quite sure you're not dumb enough to do anything to an innocent student, now are you?" Cinder laughed.

"Well, that where you're wrong." Carr began to chuckle to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Professor Oobleck called over the loudspeakers, "You saw his fight a couple days ago, and he is back again, Carr from Team CBLT! Let's see how he fares today. 3. 2. 1. Begin!"

Carr immediately slammed his hands to the ground.

"Feel the power of the angel of DEATH!" He yelled to Cinder. His eyes turning completely black. If one were to stare into them, it was like a black hole sucked out your soul.

He began to raise his hands up, as he did so, massive doors began to appear behind him. Every inch he lifted his hand, a foot of door appeared. Soon the doors were complete, and they openned. Cinder looked behind him, and all she could describe what she saw, was hell. Lava and fire were everywhere, and as far as she could see past the doors, skeletons stood there, with swords and axes in their hands.

"Move forth my minions, and kill her!" Carr commanded, now standing up straight.

Cinder only saw one option, using the maiden powers. She activated he stolen powers, he eye lighting up on fire.

 **Elsewhere:**

A dark figure got up off a chair, grabbed a cane, and bolted out the door.

 **There you go guys. I have to go back to work now, but enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since and update guys. And those of you waiting for a new chapter for my Star Wars x RWBY, it is coming. Now, enough chatter, on with the story.**

 **Outside of the arena, in an unknown area.**

Salem was fuming. Why couldn't that girl just do as she is told? A plan requires everyone to do what they are tasked to work, and now with this disruption, her plans are going to have to be brought forward. She looked out a giant window infront of her, gazing upon the wasteland before her. Atleast one good thing came of this, the demon has squirmed out from his hiding hole.

 **Back at the arena:**

As soon as the army entered the arena, the battle was shut down. The platform lowering to the ground once again. The security officers running onto the arena floor from all entrances. Carr didn't even hesitate.

"Move forth my minions, and kill her!" Carr commanded to his new army.

The skeleton soldiers began to run forward towards Cinder, who activated her maiden powers.

"Carr Purabaddon, stand down immediately!" Ob e of the security officers yelled out, aiming his rifle at the fallen demon.

The skeleton army halted, seeing their Lord in trouble, they returned back to him, protecting him from the security forces. Cinder just smiled at her luck.

All the screens turned red, a single chess piece in black was all that was visible. Emeralds voice could be heard over the loudspeakers.

"Take a look at what your trust gets you. You trust the Headmaster Ozpin to protect you, for the hunters and huntresses to fight back the darkness clawing at your walls, and they just repay that trust with a hidden army, only brought out to kill an innocent transfer student."

Professor Oobleck gave Port a shocked look.

"Cut the feed!" he yelled out, to no avail.

"What I want to know," Emeralds voice continued, "Is what the headmaster teaches his students. To murder their opposition? Ask yourself, can you really trust the hunters and huntresses around you. Can they really protect you if this is what they were taught?"

The voice cut out, and the screens returned to normal. The crowd began to murmur among themselves.

Cinder was pleased. It wasn't her speech, but Emerald did well all the same. It was only a matter of time before the grimm broke into the city, assuming they hadn't already done so.

As of on cue, a giant nevermore, easily 3 times the size of the one team RWBY fought, landed on top the arena shield, pecking at the defences to try and break through. The crowd broke out in hysteria, all running for the exits.

"Please, everyone leave in an orderly fashion. There are ships ready to take you to safety." Professor Oobleck called out over the speakers.

The rest of team CBLT ran onto the arena floor, all glaring at Cinder.

"You know our first responsibility is to the people, protecting them from the grimm." Lapis softly said to Carr, who was glaring daggers at Cinder, who just smiled even more.

Carr let out a low hum, almost turning into a growl, before he brushed his arms where the tattoos were, causing them to disappear, and the army of skeletons, along with the giant doors, to also vanish in a cloud of dust. "I know." Was all he said.

By this stage, the security forces had already left, to help escort all the bystanders to safety. Very few people remained. The only ones still in the arena were the students, all moving towards the arena floor.

"Nice to meet you, little demon, but I have an appointment to make, and I really shouldn't keep my subordinates waiting." Cinder said, walking off to the exit.

"Tell Salem I said hi." Carr called back to her. This caused Cinder to falter. Only a few people even knew of Cinder's existence. She quickly composed herself and kept walking off.

Just as Cinder had exited the arena, and the rest of the students had entered, the giant nevermore broke through the shield, shattering it to pieces.

"Carr, do we have permission to use all force required to extinguish the grimm?" Barney asked, dancing from toe to toe, obviously having too much energy.

Just as the nevermore was a couple meters away from the team, Carr raised his revolver, firing one shot before turning around to his team.

The bullet went straight into the skull of the nevermore, and cause it to explode is a gust of flames. "Permission is granted. Use all means necessary to make sure the people of Vale are safe, and exterminate any grimm in your way. Tyrian, secure the ships. Lapis, your helping in the city. Barney, the school. I will take the dragon."

"Yes lord!" All three said at once, bowing on one knee, with a closed fist on their chest, in front of their heart. Just as the got up, Carr clicked his finger, and three separate doors opened, just like before, except smaller. A second door could be seen though each one, and they also opened. One lead to what looked like the bridge of a ship, one to the city streets, and the other to the school courtyard.

"Now, go." Carr ordered. Barney, Tyrian, and Lapis all ra through their doors, before they then closed and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The rest of the students stood there flabbergasted, mouths hanging open, staring at the show before them. Carr looked at them.

"You are all hunters and huntresses in training, but it appears you are need before that training can be completed. Call upon your armaments, and fight for your city." Carr stopped his speech when he sensed another presence coming from behind him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to thrust them into a situation like this," Ironwood said, walking up to the students.

"Take a look at them James, they are determined to not let the grimm win, and your toy robots are useless. If they want to fight, let them fight. It's almost like me suggesting you go into retirement."

"If anyone should be in retirement, it's you old friend." James chuckled.

"uuh, what's this all about?"

Carr just looked at Ironwood who just shrugged, "It'll probably just become a legend again." he said.

Carr sighed. "I only have a couple minutes before I need to be out there helping defeat the grimm. My name is Carr Purabaddon, I am sure you heard the tale of the two brothers, who made the world as we know it. I am one of their angels, or demon would be more accurate. I betrayed the younger brother when O left to live peacefully, but he punished me for my traitorous act. The rest of my team are similar. Lapis and Tyrian betrayed the older brother, and Barney betray the younger one, like me. I'm sure you have wondered about the moon, that was when Barney annoyed Tyrian too much one night, and they had a little dispute. That just shows the power we hold. We have been condemned to this planet, and to protect humanity from the grimm."

The students were once again awestruck and their mouths hung open. It was only Weiss who didn't believe him.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" She demanded, walking forward.

Carr just sighed, and turned back to James.

"I trust you will do what is best for them." He said, before walking about 20 meters from the group, before stopping. He took off his jacket and his shirt. Scars could be seen covering his back. Before anyone could say anything, two massive black wings sprouted out.

"That's how." He said, before he flapped the wings, launching him into the air at great speeds. A loud screech could be heard over the noise of fighting. The noise instantly put fear into the hearts of all that heard it. All, that is, except those who dealt more fear in the first place.

 **There you go guys, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
